


【格c】马德里的传说

by anex



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anex/pseuds/anex
Summary: 格里兹曼又一次见到了那个男人，在他离开马德里五个月之后。





	【格c】马德里的传说

格里兹曼讨厌那个男人。  
2016年是他职业生涯中遗憾的一笔浓墨重彩。他的球队们两次晋级决赛，又两次与那光辉与荣耀的奖杯失之交臂。而击落他的，都是同一个男人。  
格里兹曼曾经把罗纳尔多列为2017年最不想看见的人，没有之一。不过抗议无效，他们往后还是照常一年见两次。每次看见球场对面那个穿着白衣的男人，格里兹曼都觉得胸口闷闷的，像压了什么东西。  
格里兹曼总是会回想起那个炎热的夏天，他站在家乡的圣坦尼法兰西球场上，双方球队正在场边热身准备最后决战。格里兹曼在队友中，偷偷瞄了一旁的罗纳尔多几眼，那个男人正一眨不眨地盯着闪闪发光的德劳内杯，眼神中充满了野心和渴望。那眼神是如此纯粹，就像男孩渴望橱窗中的糖果。  
——但是我不会输给你的。格里兹曼捏紧了拳头。  
之后的比赛结果格里兹曼不愿意回想。总之那个夏天，他成了世界第一先生金碧辉煌加冕路上的小怪兽，被打败了两次的那种。  
直到两年后格里兹曼在俄罗斯捧起那座象征着足球界最高荣誉、所有人梦寐以求的大力神杯，他心中缺失的那块拼图才被填补。他甚至想把大力神杯带回马德里，下次再见到那个男人时可以拿出来炫耀一下，大发慈悲地让他摸一摸。  
不过没有机会了。那个夏天罗纳尔多转会去了遥远的亚平宁，不知何年才能归回马德里。格里兹曼看到那爆炸的头条新闻时还有隐隐的失落，他还没有在那个男人面前夺回一切。

之后又是一个拼搏而繁忙的赛季。格里兹曼很少关注来自亚平宁那边的新闻，直到那个该死的周一，那个该死的抽签，该死的命运再一次把他和那个男人联系在了一起。而这次，又是你死我活。  
那天的训练结束后格里兹曼开车回家，一路上感觉闷闷的。没过多久，他又能见到罗纳尔多了，格里兹曼当然没打算缴械投降，他坚信这次一定能将罗纳尔多当面打得落花流水，报仇雪恨。  
回到家门口，格里兹曼才发现一位不速之客的到访。一辆兰博基尼停在车道上，那个熟悉的身影斜靠在车库门前，低头无聊地玩着手机。  
“你怎么在这里？”格里兹曼不可思议地瞪大眼睛，看着几个月未见的罗纳尔多。  
葡萄牙人把手机收了起来，抬起头笑道：“我回来处理一些马德里的遗留商务，结束后突然想来看看你，于是就来了。”  
格里兹曼不知道该说什么。他想抓住对方的衣领摇晃，大声质问你脑子在想什么？为什么要离开？为什么又在不告而别几月后若无其事地出现在他家门前？但是格里兹曼最终什么都没有说出口。  
两人站着沉默良久，直到罗纳尔多有些尴尬地打破了沉默：“嘿，不请我进去坐坐吗？狗仔要闻着味道追过来了。”  
格里兹曼这才如梦初醒，心里暗骂着对方真是不怕上隔天的厕纸报头条，一把拽住罗纳尔多健壮的手臂把人拉进屋。  
进了家门后格里兹曼立刻后悔了，因为他想起来今天晚上俱乐部有个聚餐活动，就在三小时后。格里兹曼看了一眼时钟，现在已经是下午四点。他转过身，看着站在门边找拖鞋的男人，不耐烦地说：“别找了，你的那双拖鞋我早就扔掉了。”  
罗纳尔多讪讪地站身来，只穿着袜子跟着格里兹曼走进客厅。格里兹曼听见身后的人小声嘀咕：“这么快就喜新厌旧了……”  
也不知道是谁喜新厌旧，在都灵泡小男孩呢。格里兹曼翻了个白眼。  
虽然不欢迎对方，但法国人从来不会忘记待客之道。格里兹曼从厨房里找出一套茶具，开始冲茶包。当他端着泡好的茶回到客厅时，一眼就看见罗纳尔多坐在沙发上对着挂在墙上的照片探头探脑。那是格里兹曼最新装修的照片墙。  
“哇哦，真是光辉一刻。”罗纳尔多看着最大的那副照片，是法国队举起大力神杯时的抓拍，照片中的格里兹曼虽然被大雨淋湿，但笑得欢畅淋漓。罗纳尔多记忆中从来没看见对方那么开心过。  
格里兹曼轻哼一声，有些得意：“我以后会有更多高光的。”  
难得的，对方这次没回呛他。没有得到回应让格里兹曼感到一丝尴尬，他把茶杯放到了茶几上，勒令罗纳尔多坐下，不要再乱动他的照片墙。  
“说真的，你为什么来找我？”格里兹曼捧起茶杯抿了一口：“论顺位，我应该还排不到你回马德里要见的熟人前十名吧。”  
罗纳尔多似乎不喜欢热茶，喝了一口就放下了：“我想上哪儿就上哪儿，不需要什么顺位。”  
果然还是那么不顺眼。格里兹曼在内心翻了一个大大的白眼：“你有什么事情赶紧说完，我过一会儿要去和队友聚餐。”  
罗纳尔多听到后反而从沙发另一端爬了过来，凑近格里兹曼的脸，盯住对方的眼睛：“看来我在你心中的顺位也在十名开外。和天天见的队友吃晚饭比不上多看我几眼吗？”  
“不告而别的人没有资格说别人。”格里兹曼别开头，不想看那双眼睛，仿佛所有心事都在那双锐利而澄澈的棕眸中无处遁形。  
然而下一秒，格里兹曼的嘴就被吻住了。毫无征兆的，罗纳尔多如同疾风暴雨般啃咬着他，仿佛这不是亲吻，而是一场掠夺。直到嘴唇被咬破，尝到了血的腥味，格里兹曼才反应过来，然后不甘居于人下地回吻过去。  
法国人的吻缠绵而热情。过去几年中罗纳尔多已经领教过很多次了，但每次都会败下阵来。他不明白，明明对方比自己小了六岁，情史也没自己丰富，为什么吻技那么好？罗纳尔多恍恍惚惚地想着，渐渐被吻得喘不过气来，身体软了下去。格里兹曼趁机占据上风，调换了上下位置，将对方压在身下，继续这个漫长的吻。直到罗纳尔多忍不住泄露出一声呻吟，格里兹曼才放开了他。  
格里兹曼此刻已经跨坐在罗纳尔多身上，他低头俯视着被压在沙发上的男人。从脸上来看，对方显然已经情动，嘴唇湿润，脸颊泛红，眼睛亮晶晶地闪着光，一动不动地盯着法国人。格里兹曼知道罗纳尔多想要了，但是他自己还没到兴头上。格里兹曼慢条斯理地一颗颗解开罗纳尔多的衬衫扣子，一边讽刺地笑道：“这就是你在周中假期千里迢迢飞来马德里的理由吗？为了被我操？”  
罗纳尔多配合地扭动着身体，迫不及待地把上衣脱掉。然后，格里兹曼又解开了他的腰带，裤子，直到罗纳尔多全身上下只剩袜子和内裤。然而格里兹曼看上去还游刃有余，衣冠楚楚地坐在身上居高临下，似笑非笑地欣赏着这具矫健的身体。罗纳尔多似乎有些急不可耐了，他试图直起身亲吻对方的嘴唇，但被法国人按住胸又压了回去。格里兹曼的手指轻描淡写地掠过对方右胸口的小点，像弹钢琴般一路向上划去，最终停留在了罗纳尔多的唇边，然后毫不留情地掰开了对方的嘴，将手指伸进去搅动。  
“尤文的那些小男孩们知道你这么饥渴吗，cricri？”格里兹曼一边拨动着对方的舌头，发出淫靡的水声，一边说。然后手指就被咬了一口，葡萄牙人瞪着眼睛，似乎在催促他快点，又像在不满刚刚的言论。  
格里兹曼没有那么着急，他下身确实开始有反应了，但他心中更有怒火。这一团火已经燃烧了五个月，从他在遥远的俄罗斯看见那条震动足球圈的转会新闻以来。当时格里兹曼正在备战下一场恶仗，他和他的队友们都踌躇满志，势在必得，每个人都兴致昂扬。所以当格里兹曼看见手机上那条突如其来的推送时，心中莫名的失陷一块也理所当然。不过格列兹曼没有随自己的情绪继续想下去，他必须集中精神为自己、为祖国的荣耀而战。但当一切尘埃落定，他与队友们永载足球史册后，格里兹曼开始感到愤怒，莫名的、无法开解的怒火在心中燃烧了那么久。直到今天见到罗纳尔多，他才稍稍平息了那团火。而此时此刻，格里兹曼冷静得可怕。  
罗纳尔多许久没有得到回应，正想进一步勾引对方时，法国人突然俯身，开始亲吻他的喉结。脖颈被啃咬的感觉很奇妙，虽然力道不大，但却让罗纳尔多全身紧绷起来，仿佛被咬住咽喉的猛兽。葡萄牙人喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音，难耐地张开双腿，缠上了格里兹曼的腰。  
“我以为你会更热情一点，安东尼。”罗纳尔多挑衅地勾起嘴角：“难道这五个月的禁欲已经让你忘记该怎么做爱了吗？”  
“性爱是刻在法国男人骨子里的本能。”格里兹曼顺着脖子一路向下亲吻，吻过乳尖，吻过腹肌，吻过肚脐，在吻到内裤上那个凸起时停下来，舔了一下，不出意外地听见头顶传来一阵呻吟。格里兹曼笑了笑：“况且——我从来没有停止过。”  
格里兹曼从沙发底下随手摸出一罐上次没用完的润滑剂，不知是哪次扔在这里的，也不知是和谁一起用的。两人都心知肚明没有发表评价。他们从来不是对方的唯一，甚至连顺位的前十都排不上。格里兹曼没有耐心，潦草地做完润滑后就准备进入。罗纳尔多抗议要求戴套，法国人理所当然地忽视了对方的话，长驱直入。和清秀的长相差异甚远，格里兹曼的尺寸可谓惊人。罗纳尔多只觉得对方一下子顶到了最深的那个点，然后开始反复顶弄。快感立刻俘获了罗纳尔多，他尖叫出声，然后大声呻吟。  
“你还是这么紧。难道都灵的小伙子们不能满足你吗，或者是因为他们不知道你是个荡妇的本质呢？”格里兹曼一边抽插，嘴上也没闲着。他只想狠狠地把这个人全身上下都批判得一无是处，才能解心头那股燥热。  
罗纳尔多虽然沉溺在情欲中，但也没忘记回嘴：“别说……他们……我什么都没做……啊！”说到最后时正好被顶到快感点，剩下的反驳全部被尖叫打断。  
淫靡的水声和粗重的喘息回响在客厅里。格里兹曼的技巧很好，但他今晚没打算让对方舒服。每一次的抽插都让罗纳尔多感觉自己要被顶穿了，尖叫成了谩骂，又渐渐变成呻吟，直到最后罗纳尔多几乎没力气开口了，只剩下迷蒙的哼唧声。  
格里兹曼一直盯着身下人的脸，一刻都没有离开。他不知道自己想看到什么，也不知道在期待什么。他们本来就没有联系，除了四年间偶尔的意乱情迷。他们是敌人与仇人，对方是带给格里兹曼无数午夜梦回遗憾的人。罗纳尔多没有任何理由提前告知离别，而格里兹曼再也不需要在意这个同城的死敌。  
格里兹曼看着对方琥珀色的眼睛，那眼中映出了自己的脸。一张表情复杂的脸。  
但是，如果————

七点还差一刻钟，格里兹曼已经收拾好，准备出门。今晚的聚餐是私人性质的，无需穿着隆重。他还是穿着下午回家时那身运动衫。头发梳得整整齐齐，丝毫看不出刚才有过的激烈运动。  
出门前，格里兹曼回头看了一眼客厅。那个男人还赤裸着躺在沙发上，背对着他。格里兹曼知道他还醒着，随口叮嘱道：“你要走的时候记得从车库那边的门出去。不用锁门。”  
良久没有回应。就在格里兹曼准备穿鞋出门时，身后突然传来了沙哑的声音：“明年二月再见了。”  
格里兹曼心头一沉。这是他们今晚都没有提及的话题，因为毫无意义。他们只要不是在家中缠绵时，每次见面都是你死我活的拼杀。这是他们心照不宣的事情。也许这才是男人今晚来的目的，向格里兹曼宣战。  
“明年二月见。”格里兹曼回答道，异常平静。他不再是过去的那个意难平的人了，他得到了罗纳尔多没有的东西，而对方也主动对马德里说了再见。  
“对了。”罗纳尔多突然坐了起来，从沙发背后露出头，一脸好奇地望向格里兹曼：“我还能有幸当选你2019年最不想看见的人吗？”  
“不再是了。”格里兹曼说出口的时候觉得心底有什么沉重的东西在慢慢瓦解，那压抑他多年的巨石终于烟消云散。他笑着说：“我不会畏惧逃跑的胆小鬼。和你不一样，我会留下来，成为马德里的传奇。”  
罗纳尔多似乎被逗笑了：“哦，没有关系，小男孩，我可不会和你争这个。”说着停顿了一下，笑得一脸坦然：“因为我已经是马德里唯一的传说了。”

END


End file.
